I'll Be There
by Kelsbury
Summary: One-Shot, Scorpius has just recieved some devestating news and only one person can help...R.W/S.M


**I'll Be There**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _

_Scorpius, _

_It seems that your mother has fallen very ill. Officials have come from St. Mungo's to take care of her and I can assure you that she will get the best medical care that the Wizarding World has to offer. Do not worry, son, I'll make sure that she stays here. For you._

_Dad. _

_00000_

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am sorry to say that your mother's condition has deteriorated and has been rushed to St. Mungo's. Your father, too, has been placed in solitary confinement as we try to identify the dreadful disease…It is ill advised that you come see them right now and that you continue with your school work. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gregory Sander, Head Healer at St. Mungo's. Order of Merlin, third class. _

_00000_

_Scorpius, _

_Thankfully, they have stabilised her condition and I can now sit with her as she isn't contagious. She keeps asking for you, but you aren't allowed here – apparently they don't want to run the risk of you getting it, as your so young you could contact it from her, and I for one agree with them. _

_Whatever happens, Scorpius, we'll get through it. _

_Dad._

_00000_

_Son…They tried to save her, they really did, but it seems that she'll slip through our grasp one last time. You can come here at 6:00am to say goodbye…No earlier because it will just be painful for you. She's hanging on for you, son. We'll be okay. I promise. _

_See you soon. _

_Dad._

Scorpius stared up at the stars, oblivious of the fact that the tears will still falling down his face, leaving tear-tracks in their wake as they spilled over the edge of his steely grey eyes every time he blinked. He sighed shakily and rubbed his face, the letter clutched in his fist, his grip making his knuckles stark white against his skin and it seemed that he didn't even know he was holding onto the parchment so tight that it was in danger of ripping. A sob tried to crawl up his throat, but he forced it back, afraid of looking weak despite the fact that he was the only one sitting in the Quidditch stands, the wind whipping sharply against his skin, but he didn't care.

To him, right now, time had stopped and he hated that – he had no idea what time it was, if it was past curfew, if he even cared. He just sat, staring at nothing, the green and silver of the Slytherin stands glittering around him and the lights of the castle behind him shining like a beacon but it was no comfort to him. Nobody there knew what was happening to him, nobody could understand or sympathises how he felt because he didn't know how he felt…Yes, he was sad, heartbroken, exhausted…But he was also angry at the people, professionals, who had failed to save her; filled with relief that she'd soon stop suffering and also consumed with guilt – he should have ignored the letters telling him not to see them and just gone anyways, and even if he couldn't see her, she'd know that he was there and that might have given her strength…

This time, he let the sob spill from his down-turned lips and buried his head in his hands, letting his grief pour out there and then so that maybe when he went to see her in a few hours (was it a few? Shorter, longer…He really didn't know) he could be strong for her.

"Scorpius?" He froze at the sound of his name being whispered in the dark and whipped his head around to see Rose stood there, looking sadly at him as she shuffled on her feet, her slippers making a strange noise on the stone of the floor. "Are you…Are you okay?" Rose asked tentatively and he felt his heart swell with appreciation for his best friend but also horror that she was seeing him so broken.

Scorpius swallowed thickly and answered, as convincingly as he could, "I'm alright." He hated himself when his voice cracked at the end and he just wished she'd leave. But he desperately wanted her to stay, to offer him a shoulder to cry on, but he didn't want her to see him so broken – he was supposed to be strong around Rose, so that she could depend on him to comfort her. And he will. Whenever she needs it.

"Sure you are." She said sceptically and sat down beside him, stiffly, and Scorpius couldn't help but notice that she was wearing the jacket he had leant her a few weeks ago when she was so cold she felt like an icicle against his skin. "Let me help you, Scorp." She said softly, but Scorpius stubbornly refused to do so, tightening his jaw and looking determinedly away from her, avoiding her blue eyes that seemed to look through his soul. "Come on, Scorp, let it go. It's just me and you here. Just me and you." Her hand floated to his shoulder and squeezed it once and it seemed to open up the damn as the tears came thick and fast. Without missing a beat, she let her hand rest on the back of his head, her fingers entwining with the silvery blonde strands and lowered his head to her shoulder and he let himself cry, trusting Rose to help him hold the pieces of himself together as he clutched at her desperately, the letter floating to the ground, the words taunting him…To say goodbye…He closed his eyes tightly and cried tears for his mother, his father and for himself, aware that he getting the sleeve of his own jacket on Rose's body wet, but he couldn't care less.

"Its okay, Scorpius, I'm here…I'm here, Shhh…" Her quiet litany of comforting words broke through the haze of his mind and he let her words anchor him back to reality before he realised that he was laid across the bench seat, his head cushioned by Rose' lap as she pushed the blonde strands of his hair away from his forehead and he found the action comforting.

Rose was right, Scorpius thought as he wiped his face with the sleeves of his long sleeved green T-Shirt, happy in the knowledge that no matter what happened, through it all, he'd have his best friend. He'd have his Rose. And with her help, he'd make it through anything.

_A/N: I found this sitting in a folder, not doing anything, so here it is for you readers - I hope you like it :D_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
